


Good Boy

by hyunwoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Crossdressing, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part is that Baekhyun just wants Chanyeol to get really rough with him. He's wanted it right from the start, and it doesn't make sense, because Chanyeol's always been so gentle and sweet, and yet all Baekhyun wants to do is his boyfriend to fuck him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut and I'm not even sorry. It's been quite some time since I've written something _this_ kinky, but here it is.  
>  Hope you guys like it! <3

"So you're telling me all you have with Chanyeol is boring vanilla sex?" Luhan asks between a sip and another of his drink, laughing a little too loud and Baekhyun doesn't know how he ended at this club in with Luhan and Minseok judging his sex life. "I thought you'd be kinky and you disappointed me."

 

"I like vanilla sex," Baekhyun is a little drunk himself and what's the problem about telling your two best friends what you do in bed with your boyfriend. "But sometimes I want hard and rough. Channie is so gentle and sweet, he treats me like a fucking doll when all I want is him slapping my ass and pulling my hair as he fucks my mouth."

 

"You should tell him so," Minseok deadpans, not even batting an eye and it has Baekhyun wondering if Minseok's into kinky shit himself. "Or just do it yourself, get him angry enough until he spanks you for being a bad boy and fucks you to behave."

 

"Oh my God, what kind of porn do you even watch?" Luhan asks eyeing Minseok, rolling his eyes. "But why the fuck not? He's your boyfriend anyway; he has this social duty to deal with your sexual urges."

 

"What's the kinkiest thing you ever did with Sehun?" Baekhyun asks shamelessly, his eyes narrowing as slits in curiosity and the alcohol burning his throat.

 

Luhan doesn't even hesitate to say. "A double penetration in a threesome."

 

"What? Who did it with you?" Baekhyun almost shouts and then cover his mouth with his hand in shock. "You never told us about that!"

 

"You never asked," Luhan cocks an eyebrow, shrugging. "Don't you fucking laugh -"

 

"No, let me guess!" Minseok cuts him, excited to spill some names. "Is it someone we know?"

 

Luhan nods.

 

"Is it someone we are friends with?"

 

Luhan nods again.

 

"Is it Taozi?" Minseok ventures, smirking.

 

"What? No!" Luhan looks offended by the mere suggestion. Tao would be fucking pissed if he knew his friend turned him down like he was something to be disgusted. "Have some taste, please!"

 

"Jongdae?" Baekhyun tries and he notices Luhan's cheeks and neck flushes red immediately as he nods and agrees. "Oh my God! I can't even believe -"

 

"Jongdae?" Minseok is now pouting, clutching at the hem of his shirt and Luhan laughs. Baekhyun always forgets that Minseok has this ridiculous crush on Minseok and that Minseok is probably jealous of Luhan and Sehun. "I've been eye fucking that little shit for months and then you say you fucked him? I hate you."

 

"Maybe your eye fucking skills are shit," Luhan is now giggling and Baekhyun follows. "Whatever, let's keep the focus. Baek, you need to let the slut inside of you out!"

 

Minseok's eyes are suddenly bright and mischievous. "And I think I just know how." 

 

*

 

Minseok's idea turns out to be visiting an erotic shop he happens to know about and fetch something to spice things up between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The trio wanders around the shop, a cute redhead girl named Mina helping them as they stroll back and forth. Baekhyun is flushed red, shyness burning his skin as his eyes lands on a set of big colorful dildos and Luhan seems delighted about discovering a new kind of lube that gives the sensation of hot and cold simultaneously. 

 

"I think I have the right thing for you," Mina says smiling after almost fifteen minutes of utter silence. Baekhyun thinks that she only did that because she's probably used to people who are shy about sex toys or kinks coming to the store and actually needing help to find the perfect product to take home.

 

Baekhyun looks at her and she points a door across the room, inviting them to follow her. As they understand what she's proposing to Baekhyun, Luhan and Minseok start laughing, giggling like two kids on crack, and Baekhyun tries to understand why the hell he's still friends with these two fuckers.

 

Mina is proposing cross-dressing.

 

Baekhyun has a mix of feelings, but he can't deny that the idea is at least interesting and it's arousing. A few years ago he had tried some makeup accidentally (not a hundred percent accidentally but who cares) and fell in love with bb cream and eyeliner, so why not try some girls clothes? 

 

"You see, you have the perfect body for it," the girl explains, patting some of the dresses in the display. Baekhyun can understand why; he's petite and delicate, all soft and feminine curves and thick thighs. He thinks that short and tight dresses and miniskirts would look acceptable on him. "And with all due respect, your ass is so hot. I wish I had an ass like yours."

 

"Thanks," he smiles proudly as if someone had just complimented his work. He remembers how Chanyeol also likes his ass, always squeezing when they have sex. Baekhyun just wished he would squeeze harder. "Can I see what do you have here?"

 

"Yeah, go ahead," she guides him towards the clothes. "I'll be around if you need me."

 

As Mina leaves the room, Baekhyun notices that Luhan and Minseok went dead serious. Maybe now they understood that the idea of cross-dressing wasn't something to laugh off if their friend really planned on doing it.

 

"You liked it," Minseok finally says, crinkling his nose as the realization hits him. "I can't believe it!"

 

Baekhyun lifts him chin up, suddenly confident. "Why the hell not? I think Chanyeol would like it too."

 

"I just found your thing!" Luhan says with a huge smile on his thin lips. He shows them a three-piece costume; a white button-up collared shirt with some school patch, a mini navy blue plaid skirt and also a navy blue tie hanging on his arm. Baekhyun smiles and he's already picturing the whole scenario in his head.

 

"Slutty student costume, I approve it," Minseok's eyes are shimmering with desire. "You could also buy white thigh high socks, it's sexy." 

 

"Try it on now," Luhan says pushing Baekhyun to the dressing room, not letting too much of a choice for the smaller. "Come on Minseok; let’s get a little gift for Baek while he dresses up."

 

As Baekhyun changed, he heard Luhan's and Minseok's voices chatting, talking loud enough for him to hear it, but the feeling of the soft cotton shirt sliding against his skin shut down the world around him. Baekhyun wasn't a narcissist, but he was amazed by how good he looked, the skirt – short as expected – flaring up in a flirtatious and sexy way barely covering his ass. He felt sexy and hot in that costume and he had this feeling that Chanyeol would love it.

 

Suddenly all Baekhyun wanted was to come back to school.

 

*

 

When Chanyeol came back from work, Baekhyun was in full costume. 

 

"Baby?" Chanyeol asked, eyes roaming up and down Baekhyun's body. The short skirt did little to cover his milky legs and the white socks hugged his thick tights in a way that should be illegal. Black Mary Jane flats completed the look.

 

"Hello Professor Park," Baekhyun was playing with his tie and biting his lips in the sexiest way he could think of. "You came home earlier than I expected," he pouts, shifting his weight and swinging his hips. "I forgot to do my homework." 

 

Chanyeol doesn't really understand what's happening, but he's enjoying every second of it. He comes closer to Baekhyun, pushing him to a wall and caging him with his arms like a prey. Chanyeol lets himself fall on the role play and Baekhyun shivers as his boyfriend’s low voice echoes around the room.

 

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

 

"Literally anything you want?" Baekhyun fires back. Then, "Ah!" when Chanyeol's palm smacks him on the ass.

 

This is fucking happening, Baekhyun thinks.

 

"That's right, you slut." Chanyeol grins and God, where did this new Chanyeol came from. "Anything I want. Come here." He kisses Baekhyun's lips, soft at first but then forcing his tongue inside his mouth, licking and sucking his tongue and lower lip. The kiss is fast and messy and ungraceful, but it feels good.

 

Chanyeol suddenly grabs at Baekhyun's hips and pulls them away from the wall. “Jump,” He instructs and Baekhyun quickly wrap his legs around his waist. Their crotches grind a little and Chanyeol squeezes, gropes Baekhyun’s ass hard, just like the way the shorter always wanted his boyfriend to and he moans, the touch already too much.

 

“This needy already, baby?” Chanyeol purrs, licking up a stripe on Baekhyun’s neck and then he bites softly on the skin where his collarbones meet his neck.

 

“God, yes.” Baekhyun is shameless moaning and he has to stop himself from whining. Chanyeol’s big hands are firmly pressing his butt as the taller walks them to their bedroom and the feeling is awesome, amazing and everything he ever wanted.

 

Chanyeol shoves Baekhyun down the bed, crawling over him. “We haven’t even started playing, sweetheart,” He whispers and then licks at his earlobe.

 

When Baekhyun tries to kiss him, burying his fingers into the mess of silver hair, Chanyeol pulls away, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrists and pinning then on the mattress above his head. Baekhyun makes a noise of protest, trying to free himself just to piss Chanyeol off and earns another hard slap on his rear. "Calm down. Don’t think that I forgot about your homework. Bad boys don’t get what they want."

 

Baekhyun whines, biting his lower lip hard enough to sting. He arches off the bed, trying to get some friction because he needs Chanyeol to touch him, but his boyfriend is grinning, eyes clouded with lust.

 

“You’ve tested my patience enough, and now you’re going to get your punishment,” Chanyeol says, his hands caressing Baekhyun’s legs. He particularly tugs at the hem of his socks and then grazes his blunt nails at the skins softly, making Baekhyun gasp. He is promptly manhandled over Chanyeol’s knee, his ass high up in the air. Chanyeol raises his skirt up to his waist, revealing his round ass and Baekhyun feels totally exposed, almost embarrassed. He’s wearing white silky panties - Minseok’s idea he remembers – and they are soft against his hardening cock, but it’s too tight and he wants them off.

 

“You’ve been naughty. Tell me how many spanks you deserve.” He says in that dangerous low voice, and it’s not a suggestion, it’s an order. 

 

Baekhyun is so busy trying to take in all the lust bubbling up in his throat and making his dick ache that he forgets to answer his boyfriend.

 

“I asked you how many spanks you deserve, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol growls, “But since you’re incapable of deciding for yourself, I’ll decide for you.”

 

“Count, Baekhyun.” Was all Chanyeol said before slipping the underwear down past his ass and resting halfway down Baekhyun’s thighs, serving as a restraint for the boy. Chanyeol runs his hand down to the boy’s hips, shamelessly rubbing the softness of his body and groping it in a territorial manner. He suddenly lets the first hit down, the skin rippling gorgeously; already turning a beautiful shade of pink from the force of Chanyeol’s hit.

 

Baekhyun was loving the whole situation; being manhandled and then spanked by sweet Chanyeol, but at the same time it felt weird. Chanyeol never was this rough and dominant, but it looked like that all it took was a little push. This role fitted him like a glove.

 

“Baby, are you counting?” Chanyeol asks, caressing the stinging skin.

 

Baekhyun was smart enough to utter out a quiet: “One.”

 

They had repeated the process—Chanyeol administering the spanks, sometimes hard enough to make Baekhyun gasp and sometimes soft enough as a restrained moan. Baekhyun's counting with a steady voice until his bottom was bright pink, some areas even turning just a bit red with how hard Chanyeol had hit him. Baekhyun is being good, punctuating all fourteen spanks with the proper number, and the quiet moans he lets out near the end satisfies Chanyeol greatly.

 

“Just one more,” Chanyeol coos, using his free hand to pet Baekhyun’s hair. The taller was surprised by how easily Baekhyun accepted the idea of spanking and the whole idea of power play, how easily he was showing off his inner slut with the way he was swaying his ass in the air, anticipating each hit. Chanyeol had no choice but to be just a bit kinder.

 

The sound of Chanyeol’s hand making contact with Baekhyun’s ass echoed in the four corners of the bedroom, as did the moan that followed right after. Chanyeol had immediately pulled the boy up in his arms, forcing him to straddle his lap. Baekhyun instinctively curls up against Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around his neck and using his hands to cling onto the back of Chanyeol’s shirt.

 

"Do you want to please me, babe?” Chanyeol asks, stroking Baekhyun's knee. 

 

Baekhyun promptly nods, biting his lip. “I just want to be good for you, Channie.”

 

Chanyeol squirms at the words; at the pet name, at the way Baekhyun’s so eager to please him. "You're doing it so good for me, sweetheart," he coos because Baekhyun  _is good,_  and it feels unfair to demand so much and not praise him back. Chanyeol can't fight this sudden urge that is bubbling, boiling inside him and just spills the words a bit more aggressively than he wants. "Get on your knees; wanna make you choke my cock."

 

Baekhyun is smirking and Chanyeol knows that his boyfriend loves the current situation.

 

Chanyeol groans involuntarily, hips jerking up like an instinct when the sight of Baekhyun dropping to his knees hits him, his mouth hanging open to let Chanyeol push in anytime. Baekhyun makes quick work of unbuttoning Chanyeol's pants and taking off his boxers as the taller shrugs his own shirt off. The soft slick heat of Baekhyun's mouth envelops Chanyeol’s cock and he can feel arousal twisting frantically at the base of his spine with the knowledge that he can go further. Baekhyun's just gone still, angling his throat just right and waiting, and Chanyeol puts a tentative hand on the back of Baekhyun's head and pushes him down a bit more. He feels Baekhyun's throat muscles working, relaxing, letting Chanyeol fit in deep. It's so tight and hot and wet but even better than that is the little sounds of struggle Baekhyun makes and the way his hands clutch out at Chanyeol's thighs.

 

God, Chanyeol wants—he wants to hold Baekhyun still until he feels suffocated and desperate for air, he wants to fuck his mouth until he's gagging and gasping, he wants to force Baekhyun down on his cock so hard that he cries from it. And it makes him feel so fucking guilty because those urges are just coming out of nowhere and they're so strong they make his brain short-circuit. But he loves his Baekhyun, his baby more than anything and he doesn't know why he wants to ruin him so much.

 

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun ease off, and he grins at him, red swollen lips shining wet with spit. "I want it rough," he says, wrapping his hand around Chanyeol's cock and stroking it at a slow, steady pace as he talks, which just gets Chanyeol even more fired up. "Do you want to fuck my mouth, Channie?"

 

"Fuck," Chanyeol whimpers, shutting his eyes because it's way too much to see Baekhyun's face when he's offering himself like that.

 

Baekhyun goes down again, taking Chanyeol in and then staying still, leaving it up to Chanyeol to take control. Chanyeol moans, twisting his fingers through Baekhyun's disheveled hair and taking a shaky breath as he shoves him down, harder this time, feeling Baekhyun's throat constrict around him and then hitching his hips off the bed to press in all the way, until he can feel his cock reaching Baekhyun's throat. Chanyeol keeps his eyes squeezed shut and pulls hard at Baekhyun hair. 

Baekhyun moans loudly because everything is so hot and the hair-pulling is a new kink he just found out because every time Chanyeol grips tighter at the silky strands, he feels his cock twitching and leaking precum onto the floor. 

 

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun's all the way off his cock, lets him catch his breath for just a couple of seconds before pushing back in. He holds Baekhyun's head still and jerks his hips erratically, thrusting clumsily into Baekhyun's tight heat and feeling the head of his cock touching the back of his throat. Baekhyun starts moaning around his cock, the vibrations so fucking good around his dick that Chanyeol thinks he’s just going to lose it anytime. He holds back his orgasm by pulling Baekhyun’s hair hard, yanking his head back, and the slutty moan the smaller lets out is so sexy that it has Chanyeol gathering all self-control he has to not spill right there.

 

"So here's what's going to happen," Chanyeol says in a low, meditative drawl as he gets Baekhyun off the floor. "We're going to get you ready with my fingers. If you can get through this without making a sound—"

 

Baekhyun's head whips around and his mouth is already open in protest.

 

"Starting now—" Chanyeol adds. Baekhyun's mouth snaps shut immediately. Chanyeol smirks in approval. "—then maybe you can have my cock. Understand, slut?"

 

Baekhyun looks to be on the verge of biting his lips hard enough to bleed, but he gives Chanyeol a silent nod.

 

“But first, I want you to strip for me,” He says, grinning. “But do it slowly, swing those pretty hips for me.”

 

Baekhyun is self-conscious of the situation now. Chanyeol just turned into a fucking Dom and he’s his bottom bitch, doing everything he’s told. He doesn’t care, though, he likes it actually.

 

Baekhyun starts playing with the collar of this shirt, unbuttoning each button excessively slowly, and fingers working much more slowly than necessary. He shrugs the shirt off his shoulders and meets Chanyeol’s lustful eyes, his fingers clutching the sheets so tightly his knuckles are white. Baekhyun works his skirt and socks off leisurely and he catches the desire burning into Chanyeol’s eyes as he slides off the fabric of the skirt around his ankles.

 

Chanyeol fetches some lube from the drawer and then pulls Baekhyun to the bed. The liquid is cool and wet in his hand, and he makes sure to slick up three fingers with plenty before throwing it on the mattress. "Here's another rule." He drops his soaked fingers down to the cleft of Baekhyun's ass and rubs there, circling his hole, getting it as wet as he can. "You get to do all the work."

Baekhyun shoots another look over his shoulder, his brow knitted in question. Chanyeol gives him a smile. His forefinger teases the very edge of Baekhyun's hole, and Baekhyun shudders, but makes no sound.

 

"I'm going to keep my hand here," Chanyeol says, "And if you want it, you're going to have to work yourself onto it."

 

Dark eyes widen and then narrow in determination. Baekhyun faces forward again and takes a deep breath. His hips ease back slowly as he fucks himself onto Chanyeol's finger. A long exhale escapes his nose, but he doesn't say a word or whimper. He goes up and down, up and down, each time a little easier, a little slicker, and a little faster. The lube squelches filthily as he speeds up, messing up the rhythm. Chanyeol stares at the perfect ‘O’ Baekhyun’s lips are forming as his hole swallows his finger again and again.

 

"Another one," Chanyeol breathes, adding his middle finger to the first. Baekhyun nearly stutters to a halt at the intrusion, but he breathes through it and keeps going. The only sound in the room is their breathing and the slap of skin on skin. Chanyeol brings his free hand to rake along Baekhyun's sides, caressing and scratching the skin softly. "You're doing so well," he says. "Can you take one more?"

 

It's a trick, but Baekhyun doesn't fall for it. He just nods silently, his head sinking on the pillow, legs shaking. Chanyeol gives him three fingers. Baekhyun takes them and fucks himself in perfect, silent abandon.

 

"Almost done, babe," Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun’s face; he's blazing hot to Chanyeol's touch and dripping with sweat. Chanyeol crooks his fingers just a little, the pressure against Baekhyun’s prostate too much he has to muffle a groan. "Okay, you can make all the noise you want now. Good job."

 

His fingers slip free just as a loud gasp falls from Baekhyun's lips like he was holding his breath. "Please," he chants in time to his rocking hips.

 

Chanyeol shushes him with a kiss. This kiss is different, it’s calm and unhurried and passionate, just like Baekhyun is used to. Chanyeol drags his tongue across Baekhyun’s lips, scratching the back of his teeth with his tongue and suddenly everything is too hot, too messy and too much. 

 

Chanyeol presses the tip in and Baekhyun is moaning already, the stretch dizzying his mind. A gasp stirs in Baekhyun's throat and Chanyeol matches it with his own, both of them trembling from the different sensations. He inches in until he's deep and they're flush against each other, Baekhyun's ass against his hips, and it's like nothing else. It's better than any other time they've done that, and Chanyeol's reeling from it, nestled deep inside Baekhyun, feeling the hot pulse of him all around.

 

Chanyeol begins to move slowly, letting Baekhyun's body adjust to the girth buried inside of him, his hands on the bed on either side of his boyfriend for support. 

 

"Babe, you're so tight," Chanyeol purrs, nuzzling into Baekhyun's neck. "So hot and wet and dripping for me."

 

"God," croaks Baekhyun. "You feel so good, Chanyeol."

 

Baekhyun starts to rock his ass against Chanyeol's cock, encouraging him to move harder and faster and once he starts, it's like he can't stop—the friction is overwhelming and Baekhyun's reactions are even better. Chanyeol's hips are slamming up against him and Baekhyun's eyes are fluttering closed and his teeth are digging into his bottom lip in a useless attempt to stop himself from moaning. His legs are wrapped around Chanyeol's waist, and it's so good,  _so_  good that Baekhyun can't believe anything could ever be this good.

 

Baekhyun feels like he’s going to go crazy because suddenly Chanyeol changes the angle, angling his hips and thrusting into his sweet spot. He grasps and clings to Chanyeol, and even tries to tilt his hips up to  _meet_ some of his thrusts. It hurts but  _fuck, it’s so deep_ , and Baekhyun sobs out every time he’s filled until he finds himself biting down on Chanyeol's neck with a wheeze. He hears Chanyeol gasp at the sudden pain, but that seems to tip him over the edge. Moments later, he’s moaning uncontrollably next to his ear and thrusting him with full force. 

 

Chanyeol ghosts a hand near Baekhyun's throat and the skin is smooth beneath his touch. He wraps his fingers around his neck, pressing up against his windpipe, feeling Baekhyun's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows. 

 

To his amazement, Baekhyun's eyes flutter closed and he starts to make noises like he never had before. He pushes back with more urgency, mewling and whining breathily. He's chanting Chanyeol's name like a mantra, and it makes the heat in Chanyeol's loins flare up like a wildfire. His thrusts grow faster and his grip around his boyfriend's throat tightens, not cutting the airflow entirely but enough to make Baekhyun shake.

 

Baekhyun can feel a dull pleasure running up his spine and his hands claw into Chanyeol's biceps in desperation, chest burning and body bucking as he fights the urge to breathe. His body is singing, screaming, desperate for air, but his cock still twitches and leaks, precum dripping from the tip. He’s reaching his limit, getting closer and closer and he just needs to orgasm, breathing can happen after he cums. 

 

"You love taking it, don’t you?” Baekhyun could only whimper as Chanyeol let go of his throat and slid his hand near his cock. “You love to be reminded that you belong to me, don't you, babe?” 

 

Baekhyun pushes back into Chanyeol's hand, desperate for his touch. Chanyeol, talking dirty in his low, addicting voice is feeding the fire that's coiling in Baekhyun's belly.

 

“Please,” Baekhyun gasps and he's on the verge of tears. “Touch me, please.” 

 

“D’ya wanna cum, Baek?” Chanyeol teases, ghosting Baekhyun's lips with his own. As the smaller keeps quiet, Chanyeol grows impatient and yanks his boyfriend's hair and tugs his head up. 

 

“Yes!” Baekhyun begs, shouts, his eyes wide and trembling as he pleads.

 

"I know you want to, but you aren't coming until I let you," he cuts him off.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun curses and Chanyeol smirks, pulling his cock all the way out of him. 

 

“Get on top of me, baby,” Chanyeol tells him, and Baekhyun scrambles to straddle his lap with shaky legs. He settles himself and groans loudly as Chanyeol thrusts his cock inside of him, putting one hand on the side of his hip. He thrusts into him slowly for a while, letting Baekhyun get used to the new position, and when he starts to fuck harder into him, he lets out a strangled moan and reaches for his cock. 

 

"Should I let you touch yourself?" 

 

"Please, Channie," he pants, begging. "I've been good."

 

Chanyeol bats Baekhyun's hands away and starts stroking his cock, fingers forming a tight ring around the length. He thumbs at the slit until he feels the whole length harden and twitch from his touch, and he looks up in time to see Baekhyun biting down on his lip, cheeks flustered hot.

 

"Aw fuck, Chanyeol, I'm coming." This time, he doesn't stop him. Baekhyun cries out when it happens, tilting his head back and shooting white lines across Chanyeol's hands and stomach.

 

“Fuck, Baek!” Chanyeol can't take it anymore, thrusting hard and sharp once, twice and then he cums.

 

Chanyeol was breathing shallowly, his eyes lightly closed as he slides off Baekhyun, his cum dripping from his hole. It's hot seeing Baekhyun like that, spent and used and fucked up and Chanyeol kisses him slowly, softer and warmer than before, licking into his mouth gently. He pulls away, stroking Baekhyun's hair back from his face and smiles. 

 

“I love you, Baekkie. You know that, right?” Baekhyun grins at him.

  
Baekhyun smirks. "I love you too,  _Professor_."

 

Okay, so Chanyeol could live with that.

  
  



End file.
